Johnlock Fluff
by SilvaBells
Summary: no plot Johnlock fluff. domestic. theres some morning head.
1. Chapter 1

It's a beautiful day in London. As in beautiful I mean its cold and raining. "Why must you work at the office when you work cases with me?" Sherlock, my fiancé, said from our bed as I got dressed.

"Because," I started, "You're too picky with cases and we have bills to pay." I walked into the kitchen to grab some food.

I got some bread and put it in the toaster as I readied my brief case. Sherlock came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. He kissed my neck. "Stay home," he said softly.

I smiled and closed my eyes. "Sherlock I can't."

"Why not?" He asked as he lightly kissed my neck.

"Because Sherlock," I smiled. The toast popped out and I took that as my sign to go since I knew I was going to be late. I quickly ate the toast and gabbed my coat. "Bye Sherlock," I kissed him and dashed out.

It wasn't even raining, it was pouring. I locked the door behind me and stood under the sign of the shop next to 221B waiting for a cab.

There was a boy standing there, no older than 15, he was dirty and terribly thin. He was looking in the shop staring at the baked goods. I couldn't help but stare at the boy.

He noticed me staring and I looked away. "Sir," he walked up to me. "I'm hungry, may I have some change?"

I looked back at him. I felt horrible. "S-sure," I said as I reached for my wallet and gave him a 5, enough for a sandwich and a drink.

"Thank you," he smiled. I nodded and walked off in the rain.


	2. Chapter 2

"Did you see that boy, Sherlock?" I asked as I ate dinner by myself.

"What boy?" He asked from his microscope. Sherlock is only affectionate when I leave for work and when he's turned on. Which isn't that often so I'm left to eat by myself and watch funny movies with myself.

"There was a boy outside the shop this morning," I explained. "He asked for money, I figured you'd recognize him." Sherlock worked with homeless, getting connections or whatever. I'm sure he would have known of him.

"I'll keep an eye for him," he said not looking away from his experiment.

I finished my food and put the plate in the sink. "Are you coming to bed tonight?" I asked.

He didn't answer he just wrote notes in his book. Some times he is so far in his experiments he doesn't hear the outside world. "Sherlock," I said. "Sherlock are you coming to bed?"

He didn't hear and I just pouted. This is nothing new really. I went behind him and hugged him. I kissed his neck and he sat up. "Yes?" He asked.

"Are you coming to bed?" I asked again as I kissed his cheek.

He turned and faced me to give me a hug. "I'm almost done, I'll only be a bit longer."

I forced a smile and he kissed me. I went off to bed knowing he wouldn't be there until after I was asleep. When I laid in bed, by myself, I couldn't stop thinking about the boy.

Maybe he was just hungry and didn't have money. But he was dirty and had old clothes. He might have been poor. No, don't think things like that. He... He probably is fine.

That boy is no different than any other boy his age.

I settled that in my head but could not settle myself knowing that boy was hungry.


	3. Chapter 3

The alarm yelled to say it was time to wake up. I turned it off and stretched. Sherlock held me tighter as I tried to get out of bed. His head on my chest and his limbs on my body.

"Sherlock," I whispered as I kissed his head. "I have to go to the office."

Sherlock held me tighter as I tried to slip away. "No stay in bed," he mumbled.

"I need to go to work so that we can get food and pay the bills," I sat up.

Sherlock groaned as I got out of bed to get dressed. Heading to the kitchen in just my pants to make coffee Sherlock followed me in just a sheet. "What can I say to make you come back to bed?" He flirted as he wrapped the blanket around the both of us.

"You're not wearing pants are you?" I asked as I felt his bare skin on mine.

He only mumbled out a small laugh into the crook of my neck. He kissed me lightly on my jaw but I had to get dressed.

"Good bye Sherlock," I kissed him quickly as I headed out once I was fully dressed. "I love you."

The sky wasn't clear but it wasn't raining so that's better. I locked the door behind me but as I did I noticed the same boy standing in the same spot. He was wearing the same clothes.

When I walked over he smiled and said "Excuse me but I wanted to thank you for the other day," and he handed me money.

"I'm sorry?"

"I don't want you to think I'm a beggar. Times are tough but I don't want to just take money," he explained.

A million questions ran through my mind as he put the money in my hand. "…right. Are you sure you don't just want this?"

He shook no and then walked off.

Did he just steal food and give me back my money? That doesn't make any sense. But why- oh fuck I'm late for work now.


	4. Chapter 4

Beer number three: done. Beer number four: engage.

I walked over to the fridge to grab a beer and Sherlock is sitting at his microscope silently. He wakes up from his trance when the beer cracks open.

"What did you eat for dinner?" He asked sitting up straight and looking at me.

"I had a salad," I said as I took a sip.

Sherlock stood up and reached for my drink, "You had a salad and a beer. It's time for water."

I grabbed Sherlock's waist and began to dance with him, "I want to quit my job so I can stay home with you all day." I nibbled on his neck. "I miss your smooth skin," Softly nipping and sucking hoping for a mark. "Just the touch of you makes me crazy," My hand went up his shirt and began to play with his nipple.

"John I'm flattered but you need to stop drinking now," he pulled away, and tried to get the drink away.

I quickly stepped away and began to chug, "John stop, you can't hold you alcohol down well," he took a step closer but then I started to run. He started to chase me into the living room. "John," he laughed as he played this game," We need to stop before-" and then I tripped over a pile of books.

Out. My head hit the wood floor and I was out.

I woke up in the bath room with Sherlock in the tub asleep and the toilet seat was lifted up. "Sherlock what-" and then I vomited into the toilet.

Sherlock was awaken by me and got out. As I coughed up the last of my salad Sherlock handed me a glass of water. "Don't drink that. Just…" he yawned. "Clean out your mouth."

I stood up and then began to brush my teeth once I had finished. He flushed the toilet for me, how sweet, and then he got back in the tub. "Sherlock lets go sleep in the bed."

He looked me in the eyes and said, "if you vomit on my sheets I'm going to burn your clothes," then handed me a waste bin and kissed my cheek.

He so caring.


	5. Chapter 5

My head was fuzzy and my body felt light. Just a warm current flew through my body as I opened my eyes. My alarm wasn't going off and the sun wasn't in my eyes.

I looked to see Sherlock, not by my side asleep, but giving me head. "Sherlo-" I tried but I was taken over by pleasure.

He slowly lifted his head up and stroked me. "Shh," he pressed his lips together and then kissed my tip.

His tongue swirled around the tip and I spilled pre cum into his mouth. I didn't even notice how hard I already was. I covered my blushing face and ran my fingers through my hair. "Oh fuck," I moaned as I turned to see the clock. 10:30, I'm supposed to be at the office at 9, "Oh fuck!" I quickly stood up to got dressed.

"Where are you going?" Sherlock asked as he sat up on his knees.

"Sherlock I have a job!" I pointed at the clock.

"You also have a concision, and your office gave you a week off," he grabbed my hand.

"I don't have-"

"Concision or not you have a week off," he sat me on the bed and got on his knees. "Now just relax. I need to finish this," he grabbed me in his hand and rub my tip as he licked my base.

"Oh fuck," I grabbed his hair gently.

He was completely naked under the sheet he wrapped himself in. You could see him rubbing himself under that sheet.

Sherlock licked his way all the way to the tip of my length. Slowly he went down with me in his mouth. He went till I could feel the back of his throat and then back up.

"I'm so close," I said, surprised since this hasn't been going on for that long.

Sherlock began to move his head up and down as I felt myself come closer and closer. "Shit," I said and gripped his hair. Sherlock began to deep throat me as I forced him down while I shoot into the back of his throat.

"Oh Sherlock," I moaned feeling my seed inside of him. He grabbed my thighs and then slowly moved his head slowly up as he swallowed.

I laid down panting, dick still hard, heart beat pounding, while Sherlock laid down next to me.

I looked over at him lovingly. "You got..." I touched my own lip, "You got a little..."

He licked his lip but completely missed my cum on his lip.

"It's on the other..." I smiled pointing to the other side of my lip, but he still missed. "Just come here," I said as I propped myself up. He leaned in and I wiped the spill up off his lip and then he licked it off then kissed me.

I don't think I have ever loved some one as much as I love Sherlock. I want to spend the rest of my life with this man


End file.
